Twisted Siblings
by xtreme-rebel7k
Summary: Total AU. Well, Sakura and Syaoran are siblings who start to fall in love but then they discover that they are not really siblings and that Syaoran was abandoned. What is up with that?


Total AU. Well, Sakura and Syaoran are siblings who start to fall in love but then they discover that they are not really siblings and that Syaoran was abandoned. What is up with that?

Prologue.

I don't own CCS.

The black haired woman with her long hair to her waist clutched a brown-haired child wrapped in the traditional family cloth that they used for the babies. Four girls walekd behind her, past all the thatched shops and down a dark alley. I wasn't the first time that they had been there, and they all knew that what they were going to do now would change the life of the child forever. Earlier, the joy that the baby gave the mother and the sisters were absolutely too hard to describe, with the sisters pinching the cheeks and ruffling the hair, with the oldest carrying the baby like she was playing with her dolls and the mother was laughing.

"Finally, a son to carry the family name!" Yelan proclaimed but then they realised that they had to take the baby to the fortune teller.

Old with a long beard and slightly deaf, with a parrot to accompany him and help him with all the fortune telling, and many wrinkles and little brown spots on his face, Lao Qiang was one of the oldest inhabitants of the run down place which used to be bustling with people.You sometimes had to shout in order for him to hear you. He was also blind, so he didn't know that the inhabitants of the village were gone. The desecendants moved to a better place or fled when they was war. They approached him. 

"Lao Qiang, can you please tell the fortune of my precious son?" Yelan asked with nervousness in her voice.

"What?!" he yelled."Wo ting bu jian!" (I can't hear you!)

"I said, CAN YOU TELL THE FORTUNE OF MY SON?" Yelan shouted and the sisters jumped at how well her mother could project her voice.

"Hmm.... a son." Lao Qiang was deep in thought. "Let me see his palm." Yelan put her son's clenched fist to the old man and he uncurled the fingers.

They gasped. Lao Qiang traced the boy's hand, and he giggled as it was ticklish, but to all the others, it was no laughing matter. They held their breaths, expecting the worst as the face of Lao Qiang was ashen grey, and that his lips were frowning. Something must be wrong.

"Your son has the chinese chracter Death on his palm. He is a jinx and will bring bad luck to all your family members, and might even cause death. This is a very bad sign."

Yelan's forehead had produced wrinkles. "What must I do?" she anxiously asked.

"You will have to name him Xiao Lang, and get a amulet like this at the temple nearby and it will decrease his chances of being a jinx and hurting you and the rest of your family." The fortune teller's voice was solemn. He paused and continued, just for the words to take effect."But then his ability to cause misery is still there. I suggest you abandon him."

Yelan was now in tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Even the sisters were crying. Yelan paid the fortune teller for two bucks and then proceeded back to her house. 

"Fanren. Get me a basket. A big one enough to put Syaoran in." Fanren scurried away.

"Fuutie, get me a few pillows or cushions." Fuutie raced over, tripping over her long skirt.

"Feimei, get some food and a bottle of milk." Feimei ran to the kitchen.

"Sheifa, a blanket." Sheifa followed Fanren.

Making sure that the hand-woven basket was without any holes and that it was lined with soft pillows, Yelan reluctantly placed her son in and wrapped him in the blanket. Food and a bottle of milk was placed at her son's side. 

"Sorry." she said and Sheifa placed the little boy in the car and they sped off. Yelan was crying and her tears were streaming down her cheeks, making her vision blurred. She was finding a home for her son, and it had to be neither poor, nor rich, as she didn't want him to grow up to be a spoilt child or a beggar. She stopped at the side of the road and looked at the map. 

"Clementi Boulevard." She said and wrinkled her nose in spite of the tears."Too posh."

"Ghetto Street."Yelan frowned more." Lame name."

"Tomoeda Town." She paused and thought.

"That's where we sould go." She got back into the car. Her son's sisters were playing with him, spending the last moments with him.

"Little bro, be good okay? Do well in school and do us proud."

"Yeah. And find some cute girl for a lovely wedding so that we can be the bridesmaids with a cake and oh!-" the youngest was cut off by the oldest.

"Xiaolang, even though we abandoned you, it doesn;t mean we don't love you but our lives are at stake I hope that you won't bring your new family bad luck and that you will not be a jinx so that we can be reunited."

It was a very short ten minute drive to Tomoeda Town, but to all of them, it felt shorter. They passed street after street, trying to find the perfect house.

"Remember girls, look for the perfect house." Yelan's voice suddenly became crisp.

"That's like judging a book by its cover." Feimei mused.

"Ssssssssssh. Don't say anything more. Mother might get angry and whack us at home." Fuutie said.

"Well, let's hope little bro is not going to get whacked by his new family." Sheifa said.

"Yeah.." the girls mused in agreement.

Finally, the car pulled up at the house with a cherry blossom tree. Thinking that it was a good sign, they placed their son on the doorstep all of them were crying softly and left. But Sheifa remembered as they got back inot the car.

"Mom, can i have one last look at brother?" she asked.

"Yes you may but come back quickly." ther was silence on the car.

Sheifa put a note on Syaoran which said, "Please take good care of me,just for the sake of my family.My name is Xiaolang." Crying, she ran back to the car and the car sped off.

"Mum, I just can't understand why we have to leave Xiao - Xiaolang behind." Feimei sobbed.

"He is a jinx. And will endanger our lives." Yelan was getting frustrated.

"But what the fortune teller says may not be true! It might be superstition!" shrieked Feimei.

"You're going to get it when we get back." was all Yelan said.

Back To where Syaoran/Xiaolang is.

"Touya, go get the papers. Breakfast will be served when you get back." Fujitaka said.

"Yes dad." he went out to get the papers, his hair all messed up as he had just woken up. He opened the door and saw a basket.

"Dad! someone sent us a basket!" he yelled.

"What? I wasn't expecting anything." he went to the table and saw..... a boy.

"Another one?" Touya groaned.

"A gaki and a kaijuu."


End file.
